Pokemon, the Next Generation episode 3
by AshKetchum'sGrrl100
Summary: episode 3 of "Pokemon, the Next Generation"


Pokemon: The Next Generation

episode 3: Trying is Rampardos Of It All

When we last left our heroes, Ashley had just challenged Roark, the gym leader, to a battle for the coal badge.

"All right, this battle between Ashley Ketchum and Roark the gym leader is about to begin. Each side has the use of three pokemon and the match is over when either side's three pokemon is unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon!" the referee announced. "Go, Steelix!" Roark said as he threw a pokeball forward. Out of the pokeball came a giant pokemon that resembled a snake. It had a silver body with two pillar like shapes jutting out of the middle boulder. It had a giant head with a jaw that joined the top of the head. "Okay, first is a Steelix," Ashley said. "Oh, cool, a Steelix," John said. He then took out his pokedex to find out more.Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon. Steelix is the evolved form of Onix. It has been compressed underground making its body harder than diamonds." "Okay, Pikachu, you go first," Ashley said. "Pika!" Pikachu said as she jumped out onto the field. "Ashley, what are you thinking? Pikachu has no effect against rock types!" Jerry called from the bleachers. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing," Ashley said as she smiled confidently at Jerry. "Okay," Jerry said. "Use thunderbolt!" Ashley said. Pikachu then caused electric sparks to fly from her cheeks, and she turned yellow, sending a beam of electricity from her body. However, it had no effect. "Like that was gonna work," Roark said. "Use iron tail!" Steelix's tail then glowed white, and slammed it at Pikachu, sending her flying into the air. "Pikachu, use quick attack!" Ashley said. Pikachu then recovered and sped at Steelix, leaving behind a trail of white energy. It didn't do anything to Steelix. "Use bind!" Roark said. Steelix then surrounded Pikachu with it's tail and grabbed her, crushing her entire body and making her unable to move. "Pikachu, try to break free!" Ashley said, but it was no use. "Now, send it flying!" Roark said. Steelix then threw Pikachu at a nearby rock, knocking her out cold. "Pikachu, no!" Ashley said. "Pikachu is unable to battle," the referee said. "Pikachu, are you okay?" Ashley said as she picked Pikachu up and held her in your arms. She then carried Pikachu over and handed her to Jerry. "Okay, you stay here and watch, Pikachu," Ashley said. "Pika," Pikachu said. "Okay, Chimchar, you're up next!" Ashley said. "Chimchar!" Chimchar said as it jumped onto the field. "Use flamethrower!" Ashley said. Chimchar's mouth then became filled with fire, which flew from it's mouth. It knocked Steelix out in one hit, for Steelix was still tired from it's battle with Pikachu. "Steelix is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Yeah, great job, Chimchar!" Ashley said. "Steelix, return!" Roark said as he recalled Steelix to it's pokeball. "You worked hard. Take a rest. Go, Geodude!" Out of Roark's next pokeball came a gray boulder like pokemon with muscular arms. "A Geodude. Let's see," Ashley said as she took out her pokedex. "Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travelers." "Okay, I gotta be careful. Rock and ground have an advantage. Use flamethrower!" Ashley said. Chimchar then sent flames flying from it's mouth. "Dodge and use rock throw!" Roark said. Geodude then caused about three giant boulders to come out of the ground, which scored a direct hit at Chimchar. "Chimchar, use dig!" Ashley said. Chimchar then dug a hole and disappeared underground. "Geodude, sense where Chimchar is and attack it with another rock throw," Roark said. Geodude then used another rock throw and knocked Chichar out. "Chimchar, no!" Ashley said. "Chimchar is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Chimchar, are you okay?" Ashley said as she picked up her fire monkey pokemon. "Here, Jerry, you hold onto Chimchar," Ashley said, handing Chimchar to Jerry."Okay, Piplup, go!" Ashley said. "This is Ashley's last pokemon, while Roark still has two," John said. Meanwhile, Geodude was very tired from the battle against Chimchar. "Use bubblebeam!" Ashley said. Bubbles then shot out of Piplup's beak. The bubbles then knocked Geodude out. "Geodude is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Good job, Piplup," Ashley said to the little penguin. "Okay, Rampardos, go!" Roark said. Out of the pokeball came a blue and dark gray dinosaur with white horns and red eyes. "Rampardos, huh?" Jerry said as he took out his pokedex. "Rampardos, the Head Butt Pokémon and the evolved form of Cranidos. Its Headbutt attack is so powerful that it can pulverize even the sturdiest of objects with one hit. "And begin!" the referee said. "Use bubblebeam!" Ashley said. "Dodge and use Zen headbutt!" Roarak said. "Rampardos then ducked. When it rose it's head, it faced the top of it's head at Piplup. It's head then glowed with light blue energy, which hit Piplup without even touching it. It was so powerful that it knocked Piplup into a boulder and knocked it out cold. "Piplup, no!" Ashley and John said at the same time."Piplup is unable to battle, so the victory goes to Roark the gym leader," the referee said. "Rampardos, you were great," Roark said, petting Rampardos on the head. "So, it's over," John said. "Thanks, Piplup, you worked hard," Ashley said as she picked up the penguin and held it in her arms. "Now, it's my turn," Jerry said as he stood up. "Hey, Roark, how about you and I have a battle?" Jerry said as he walked over to Roark. "Sure, but how about tomorrow? My pokemon are wiped," Roark said. "Okay, sure. And I'm gonna win," Jerry said, smiling confidently.

To Be Continued


End file.
